Dot To Dot
by M14Mouse
Summary: Houka likes to play games especially dot to dot.  Magiranger/Mystic Force crossover


Title: Dot to Dot  
Author: M14Mouse  
Theme: 30. Shadow, Light  
Pairing: Chip/Houka ((Magipink))  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. :(  
Note: . Look...Shiny fic! And...I am finished!

Houka giggled softly as she drew a line with her finger from one freckle to another. This was her favorite game. In her mind, she thought up pictures like a bird, a whale, or a heart. Another favorite favorite part was to see how long it took him to wake up. Chip-sama was such a light sleeper. Sometimes, he would wake up before she could start the game. Sometimes, he would wake up the second that she touched him. Sometimes, he would grab her and gave her this big smile. Sometimes, he would pretend that he was sleeping and let her draw for awhile. She always knew that he was awake because he would try not to smile or move around so much. But always, his eyes would light up and he would start tickling her. The game always ended in a tickling match.

On rare times when he was totally asleep, she could feel how relax he was. Her finger could easily move from one freckle to another. She could play for such a long time. That is probably her favorite time to play her game.

"You know that tickles, right?" He said softly. She could see a smile forming on his face but his eyes remain closed.

"Houka wanted to make sure Chip-sama was awake," She said with a giggle.

"Well, I'm awake now….what are you planning to do next?" He said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning, Houka," He said before he grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"SQUEE!"

She tried to get off of him but it was too late. He grabbed her hand and started to tickle her wildly. She got him back. She used her other hand and started to tickle back. He made this funny face and laughed. Soon enough, they crashed onto the floor as they tickle each other.

"Must you two do that every morning?" Her otouto's voice echoed from the hallway. She turned around to see Tsubasa-chan standing in the door way.

"Good morning, Tsubasa," He said with a smile. She got off of Chip and smiled at her otouto.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-chan!" She said happily. Tsubasa snorted at her before he disappeared from the doorway.

"He's grumpy this morning," He said.

"Big matches always make him nervous. Come! Come! Okaasan is making pancakes!" She said as she offered her hand to him.

"Pancakes! Why didn't you say so?" He said as he grabbed her hand and got up off the floor. He dusted himself off and he smiled at her. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. Her lips were tingling and her stomach was doing flip flops. He pulled away and smiled. His eyes sparkled like little stars.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Gently, he started to pull her down the stairs.

She loved his eyes….and his freckles…and cute red hair. Mostly, she loved his eyes. When he is happy, they would light up like a clear blue sky. Those were her favorite. She always felt happier when he was happy. Okaasan said that Chip-sama is like Kai-otouto. They are always full with such energy. They remind her of those bouncy balls in those machines. Bouncy…Bouncy….She almost giggled to herself.

Then when he's thinking, his eyes are like her favorite sweater…grayish blue. The look he carried when reading a spell book or trying to figure out what he was going to say to them in Japanese. She giggled as she watched him trying to talk in their language. They did cast a spell so that they could understand each other. He's still trying to learn. She found that to be so cute even if her otouto don't like it as much.

When he's sad, they are like a shadow has been over an ocean. She hated that look the most. Sometimes, she could never wash away that look. She tried so hard to cheer him up…to make him smile again. She knew what he was thinking about…his home, his family and his friends. How he may never got home… No matter how many books they read or no matter how many spells they have tried. No matter how many trips to Magitopia they make. Nothing seemed to work. He popped out of their world and would return moments later.

She could see the regret, hopeless, and the angry in his eyes when he came back. The only thing she could do is hug and later, kissed that sadness away.

She never told him that a part of her was glad to see him back. The other half of her was ready to scorn for such thoughts.

She couldn't help herself.

She wanted her Chip-sama to stay.

Then rare times…when he's angry, his eyes are like a storm. The only two times, she has seen him angry when he and Sensei got into a fight. He stormed out of the house and didn't come back until nii-san brought him home. No one knew what they fought about that day…even now. But…it really doesn't matter either since Sensei and Chip-sama are friends again. Then there was spirit of Raigel. He was so brave then…and she almost lost him. She remembered him collapsed to the ground when he absorbed Raigel's spirit. The days afterward were full with a terrible wait and worry. She could do nothing….

She gripped his hand harder as she remembered. He turned around and gave her a look. She smiled softly and he smiled back.

She reached over with her other hand and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her. She moved in and kissed him softly for a brief moment.

"You're always going a home here," She said softly.

"I know," He said a smile.

"Houka! Chip! Breakfast is ready!" Okaasan's voice echoed through the hallway. He turned his head around briefly then

"Race you!" He said with a grin.

"No cheating!"

He bolted down the hallway.

"Chip-sama, wait for me!"

End

A/N: I made no plans to post this but the PR section of is broken. I thought why not? It was written about 3 years ago and I did have plans to expand it. I maybe talked into adding more. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
